El silencio
by Enne88
Summary: La lucha entre dos grandes caballeros puede ser dura. La lucha entre el honor y el silencio puede ser peor.


CAPÍTULO 1.

La doncella de Tarth era una mujer terriblemente silenciosa, pero en esta ocasión su negativa a iniciar conversación empezaba a ser extraña. Jaime intentaba preguntar, sacando sólo monosílabos en el mejor de los casos. Su insistencia parecía molestarla, ya que su respiración se escuchaba desde lejos, mucho más intensa que nunca. De repente paró en seco. El caballo de Jaime paró detrás, desde donde observó como Brienne descabalgaba y ataba al caballo lentamente en un árbol.

-Mi señora, si el perro tenía tanta urgencia en vernos quizá deberíamos ahorrarnos los descansos.

-Baja.

-¿Es una orden moza?

Brienne parecía más seria que de costumbre, y sus ojos se veían oscuros, fríos. Jaime descabalgó y, antes de que pudiera atar su caballo contempló a Guardajuramentos amenazándole frente a su rostro.

-Dioses, qué carácter, no os volveré a llamar moza, si es eso lo que os ofende.

-Lady Catelyn me secuestró, junto a mis compañeros. Uno de ellos no es más que un niño. Nos soltará a los tres si le llevo la cabeza del Matarreyes. Así que desembaina.-El silencio se rompió en pedazos. Las palabras de Brienne salieron rápidas, urgentes, agolpadas.

-¿Estáis loca? No voy a luchar. Catelyn Stark está muerta y vos delirando. Volvamos con mis hombres y os daré agua, debeis estar deshidratada.

Brienne lanzó una estocada y alcanzó a Jaime en el hombro, entre los huecos de su armadura. Él empezó a notar la sangre caliente fluyendo por su brazo bueno, y la ira empezó a subirse a su cabeza.

-Os he dicho que no voy a luchar, y no sois capaz de matar a un hombre que se niega a batallar. No tenéis ese don que otros…

Brienne se lanzó hacia él, dándole tiempo justo a sacar la espada y frenar el golpe. Ella atacó y atacó haciendo a Jaime retroceder, intentando protegerse. Después de atacar y atacar durante lo que le parecieron horas ella ya estaba agotada y era Jaime quien podía remontar después de sólo haberse protegido. Jaime había acumulado rabia durante el ataque incontrolado de Brienne y fue a asestarle una estocada, de manera casi involuntaria. Pudo dirigir la mano hacia la izquierda en el último momento, por lo que no la llegó a rozar, pero se dio cuenta que ella no defendió su cuerpo en absoluto. Entonces lo comprendió.

-Moza, ¿estáis completamente loca? Habéis hecho conmigo lo que todos han hecho con vos, atacar hasta destrozarse y ahora me dejáis espacio para remataros. Si queréis suicidaros no contéis con mi espada mujer.

-Lady Catelyn me juró que si te mataba nos liberaría. Entonces le pregunté qué pasaría con mis compañeros si yo moría en la batalla, y me juró liberarlos, siempre que muriera en lucha contra vos.

-Dame la espada Brienne, lo solucionaremos, tengo hombres.

-Ella tiene más.

-Ella está muerta, dame la espada.

-Tirad la vuestra primero.

Jaime no podía creerse la poca confianza de aquella mujer en él, después de todo. Se la lanzó con total desprecio a los pies y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella se la clavó en su propio estómago con un movimiento rápido, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Jaime se abalanzó sobre ella, y sacó la espada que casi la atravesaba. No era un entendido en artes sanatorios, pero reconocía perfectamente una herida mortal.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Lleva mi cadáver a Lady Catelyn, tiene que verlo, me juró que no te haría daño y que les liberaría si erais vos quien me mataba. Salva al niño.

Brienne perdió la conciencia, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo. Jaime lloró y gritó maldiciendo a los siete, y sobre todo, a la maldita mujer que había vuelto de entre los muertos para llevarse a quien había dado todo para buscar a su hija. Cogió a Brienne en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

CAPÍTULO 2.

No le costó encontrarla. Catelyn Stark estaba horrible, pero claramente era ella. Habían desarmado al Matarreyes, pero no habían podido arrebatarle a Brienne de sus brazos, soltándola sólo cuando estuvo enfrente de Catelyn, tumbándola cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-Mi señora.

-Matarreyes. Muy ingenuo por tu parte venir esperando que cumpla un juramento cuando vos no habéis cumplido ninguno. (Su voz era incomprensible, una chica larguirucha a su lado traducía todas sus palabras.

-El juramento no lo hicisteis a mí, sino a ella. Y ella jamás rompió ninguno, de hecho ha gastado los últimos meses de su vida intentando cumplir un juramento para vos. De todas formas no quiero que cumpla nada, quiero un nuevo trato.

-No hago tratos con asesinos incestuosos.

-Este le va a interesar. Usted estuvo claramente muerta y sin embargo está delante de mí. Ya había oído acerca de la hermandad sin banderas y su relación con el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Y que traer una vida implica llevarse otra. Nunca os interesó matarla, y si vive seguirá cumpliendo el juramento que os hizo, ella os puede ser muy útil viva. Sin embargo mi muerte puede ser bastante apetitosa. Dar la vida por otro es la peor de las muertes y más dolorosa, también lo tengo entendido. Deje que sus hermanos hagan su magia, se lleven mi vida y traigan la suya. Ella ni siquiera está muerta aún, no creo que les sea difícil. Y al fin acabaría con el Matarreyes sin manchar ni una pizca de su honor.

Se hizo el silencio. A los pocos segundos los murmullos se tapaban unos a otros. Oyó una voz decir que al final la puta era el Matarreyes y no la otra.

Catelyn se volvió hacia la mujer a su izquierda, ella habló con unos cuantos hombres y el más feo de todos ellos se volvió hacia Jaime.

-Lo haremos. Debéis saber que no siempre funciona de la manera que deseamos, traer una vida puede llevarse más de lo que desearíamos y traer cosas con las que no contamos. Ella aún respira por lo que puede que vuelva en todo su ser, pero lo que se va a llevar no lo sabemos. Si la vida del Matarreyes no es valorada lo suficiente puede que se lleve algo más de usted.

¿Qué podrían llevarse de mí que aún me importe? Jaime aceptó gustosamente el acuerdo y los hermanos empezaron una especie de ceremonia. Brienne estaba aún tendida en el suelo y desde la distancia no se podía saber si aún respiraba. Jaime se agachó sobre ella, sin atender los extraños rituales que se celebraban a su alrededor.

-¿Ahora, qué?

-Bésala.

-No sé si es más castigo la muerte o tener que besarla.

La voz provenía del gentío, si hubiera sabido exactamente quien era se lo habría llevado con él a los siete infiernos. Jaime se agachó sobre ella lentamente, pensando que si le pudiera ver en aquel momento, él podría darse por muerto igualmente.

-Moza, espero que hagas que valga la pena.

Jaime rozó sus labios gélidos cuando algo en su interior se desgarraba. Un dolor atroz le invadió el cuerpo e intentó besarla con más fuerza para que el proceso fuera más rápido. Escalofríos le contorsionaban mientras el público jaleaba y se divertía. A los pocos segundos cayó al lado de Brienne desplomado.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Lady Catelyn parecía enloquecer. Gritaba desde el fondo de su garganta a los dioses, a los hombres presentes y a los que no lo eran, no podía creerse que no hubiera funcionado.

-Si ha funcionado mi señora. –Jaime estaba completamente descompuesto, sus ojos brillantes parecían a punto de desbordarse.

El hombre que había ayudado en el proceso no daba crédito -No puede ser, no es posible. La vida sólo puede pagarse con muerte. No puede ser.

-Y así es.- La voz de Jaime sonaba terriblemente desgarrada- Cersei ha muerto.

CAPÍTULO 3

Era obvio que el precio de su vida no iba a ser suficiente para traer a Brienne, la honrada, la heroica Brienne, la doncella de Tarth, de nuevo entre los vivos. Su gemela era parte de él y él parte de ella y, como tal, pudo sentir perfectamente su agonía y su final. Catelyn Stark se vio bastante satisfecha con la muerte de Cersei (a fin y al cabo, ella había puesto la cabeza de su marido en una pica, mientras que aunque Jaime había tirado a Bran por una ventana, fue el maldito Greyjoy quien lo mató) Jaime prácticamente no se había movido desde que cercioró la muerte de su hermana, quieto, impasible, mirando a una Brienne aún inconsciente respirar sobre el suelo.

-Tengo que ir a su funeral, regresaré antes de que despierte, y mi vida estará en sus manos, podrá matarme, usarme o ayudar a encontrar a Sansa. Estaré en sus manos, pero necesito ir al funeral de mi hermana.

-Sé donde está Sansa. Quiero que encontréis a Aria. Hasta que la encontréis el niño y el caballero se quedarán aquí.

-Me parece estupendo, pero antes tengo que ir a despedirme de Cersei.

Los ojos de Brienne se abrieron de repente. Sus pupilas terriblemente dilatadas fueron dando paso al azul que las solía envolver. Parecía tan asustada como cuando los titiriteros se la quisieron echar encima.

-Mi señora, estáis bien, respire poco a poco.

-Jaime… ¿Estamos en el infierno?

-No exactamente.

Catelyn Stark no le permitió ir al entierro de Cersei. Ya estaban dirigiéndose a la última zona donde Brienne había oído que había sido vista Aria Sark, pero Jaime necesitaba hacer un alto en el camino. Cogió una daga y se cortó un amplio mechón de pelo, enterrándolo ceremoniosamente en la tierra, cerca de un árbol amarillento.

-Necesito despedirme. Era parte de mí, tengo que hacerlo.

Brienne asintió con la cabeza y le dejó solo, mientras fingía buscar algo para comer introduciéndose en el bosque.

-Lo siento Cersei. Ya no soy tu, no lo soy desde hace tiempo. Siento haberte matado, siempre pensé que serías tú quien me enterrase a mi. Me divertía pensar si me envenenaríaisu os atreveríais a clavarme una daga. Cersei…voy a empezar una vida sin ti, quiero ser distinto y solo necesitaba decirte que estaré bien sin ti, y tu estarás bien sin mí, allá donde estés. Nuestros caminos se han separado hace mucho hermana, pero siempre te querré y siempre te odiaré.

Buscó a Brienne y siguieron cabalgando hasta el anochecer.

CAPÍTULO 4

Encontraron un albergue pequeño, sin ningún estandarte. Brienne guardó los caballos mientras Jaime negociaba el precio. Subieron las escaleras y Jaime abrió la puerta. Pensó que Brienne se quejaría por haber alquilado una sola habitación pero no dijo nada. Realmente no había dicho nada desde que le explicaron lo que pasó, y él tampoco.

Una gran cama de matrimonio ocupaba el centro de la habitación y unas sillas de madera se encontraban al lado de la gran ventana. En la pared contraria un espejo de gran tamaño ennegrecido reflejaba el cielo nocturno y las sillas, en una imagen que bien podría parecer un cuadro. En el baño habían puesto una bañera y agua ardiendo, por lo que deberían esperar un tiempo. Sin embargo Brienne cerró la puesta del baño y Jaime pudo oir cómo se lavaba con el agua hirviendo. Salió vestida del baño, con las mismas ropas que se había quitado al entrar, y se encontró a Jaime sentado en una de las sillas, reposando sus fuertes brazos sobre el poyete de la ventana. Ella se sentó y le puso la mano sobre el muñón.

Jaime lo retiró rápidamente. –Mi señora, si desea consolarme mi otro brazo es menos repulsivo.-Ella volvió a agarrar el muñón con fuerza, subiéndolo de nuevo a la ventana.

Jaime esperó pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios-¿No vas a hablarme nunca más? Di algo moza, o me haréis insultaros para cubrir el silencio.

-No es repulsivo.

-No me refiero a eso. No habéis dicho nada desde…

-Jaime me habéis traído de entre los muertos, no sé qué decir.

-Parecéis enfadada, si lo sé os dejo con ellos.

Ella no contestaba. Su mano seguía sobre su muñón.

-¡Quieres hablar! Por los siete, os juro que me volveréis loco.

-¡Me habeis traído de entre los muertos!- El grito de la mujer resultó desgarrador. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, como si hubiera hecho la hazaña más increíble que jamás se hubiera visto.

-Te clavaste una espada en las entrañas

-Y vos saltasteis desarmado a luchar contra un oso

-Derribaste un barco

-Jaime, me salvaste de ser violada- Él notó el cambio de trato. Dejar de ser el matarreyes para ser "mi señor" era un paso, llegar a ser Jaime en sus labios era todo un logro.

-Tú hiciste que no me rindiera cuando me iba a dejar morir. Me llamaste cobarde y viví por ello.

-Sí, y también he matado a tu hermana.

Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de hielo y fuego.

-No. Eso no ha sido así.

-Si, ha muerto por mi. Tu hermana, tu gemela, la mujer que amas, la madre de tus hijos, la única mujer con la que has estado, la familia que te quedaba. Cuando digo que no sé qué decir es que no sé qué decir. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué lo siento? ¿Serviría de algo? ¡He matado a tu hermana! No puedo mirarte, no puedo hablarte, no me siento capaz ni de respirar. Me has dado todo y yo te he quitado lo único que tenías.

-No es la mujer a la que amo. Y deja de tocarme el muñón, me da grima.

-A mi no.

CAPÍTULO 5.

Era tan terca…nadie le ponía de los nervios como ella. Le aguantó su mirada furiosa hasta que explotó en lágrimas. Jaime empezó a llorar también, pero de una manera mucho más controlada. La abrazó rodeando sus hombros, puso su cara pecosa tapada por sus grandes manos sobre su pecho y él lloró sobre su espalda. Jaime pensó que podrían ser las dos personas más fuertes de los siete reinos que quedaban con vida, y sin embargo, se desmoronaban el uno en el otro sin consuelo. Poco a poco rebajaron el ritmo de sus lloros, pero Jaime no cesaba en su abrazo. Brienne seguía soltando algunos sollozos esporádicos que destruían el duro corazón del Matarreyes. Soltó su mano buena para separar las manos de Brienne y agarrarle el rostro. Estaba empapado y terriblemente rojo, apenas se veían sus pecas. Sus ojos cristalinos estaban teñidos de sangre, pero seguían siendo igualmente hermosos. Se sirvió de su brazo derecho para empujarla hacia sí y de su mano izquierda para atraer su cara hacia sus labios, y darle el que sería su segundo beso. Brienne le empujó mirándole atónita, pero cuando Jaime volvió a chocar sus labios contra los suyos, ella no se zafó. Podía notar su tensión a través de su cuerpo, todos sus músculos tirantes y el cuerpo rígido, como si estuviera preparada para salir corriendo. Jaime recorrió con su lengua su labio superior, atrapó el inferior con sus labios, jugó con cada centímetro de ellos hasta que su boca se abrió. Jaime entró como el agua al abrir una presa, llenándola de él, de su sabor. Ella poco a poco fue liberándose. Primero empezó a jugar con su lengua, para poco a poco empezar a relajar sus manos, que ya no eran puños rígidos interpuestos entre ellos, sino exploradoras de una espalda fuerte y un torso plano y duro. Él intentaba seguir su ritmo, no empezando nada que ella no hubiera hecho antes, pero le estaba costando ya que con Cersei todo terminaba siempre en unos pocos minutos. Le costaba llevar un ritmo que no fuera el propio, su gemela y él eran como un mismo ser que seguía unos deseos idénticos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era pura masturbación. Esto era distinto.

-Moza creo que es la primera vez que beso a una mujer.

-Soy Brienne, y creo que teniendo tres hijos esa afirmación no tiene mucho valor.

-Ya sólo tengo dos. Y no es que no haya besado, pero no he besado así. –Jaime no sabía cómo explicarle que los besos que había dado se los había dado a sí mismo, así que decidió cerrar la boca y unirla a la de su doncella.

Cuando empezó a tocar su pecho por encima de su camisa, Brienne dio un respingo, y volvió a tensarse como al principio. Jaime quitó su mano de inmediato, intentando mantener el beso que los unía, pero ella se separó. Le miró a los ojos y cogió su mano, llevándola a su propio seno. –No pares, sólo tengo miedo. Pero el miedo nunca me ha parado, y tampoco va a hacerlo ahora. –Jaime se excitó aún más con sus palabras que con el contacto. Le pareció terriblemente sexual que fuera ella quien le dirigió su mano, y no podía dejar de maldecir porque su mano buena no pudiera experimentarlo también. Pronto pudo disfrutar su pecho por debajo de la camisa, lo que fue demasiado para seguir con calma, y en un segundo quitó su camisa y la de ella con una sola mano (la maldita hacía su trabajo cuando le convenía)

El cuerpo del que tanto se había reído se mostraba ahora ante él, sin barreras. Un cuerpo fuerte, duro, grande. Le encantaba. Veía como Brienne escudriñaba su expresión en busca de desagrado. A estas alturas sólo con mirarla ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

CAPÍTULO 6.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo.

-No me hagas reír.

-Se suele responder: a mi el vuestro, no seas tan egocéntrica.

-Jaime, el mejor consejo que me han dado nunca es que no hiciera caso de la palabra de los hombres, que se lo hiciera al espejo.

-Buen consejo. ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

Jaime le agarró ambas manos para que se levantara y la giró, agarrando sus fuertes hombros. La posicionó frente al viejo espejo, desde lejos, para que pudiera contemplarse entera. Él se situó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Nada más verse cerró con fuerza los ojos, e intentó volverse con furia. Jaime la aguantó con dificultad, no quería que lo pasara mal, pero necesitaba que se viera con los ojos que él la veía. Él también la había visto con ojos que no saben ver, y podía enseñarle.

-¿Qué ves?

-Un monstruo.

-Descríbemelo-Ella se giró para mirarle con pánico-Por favor Brienne.

-Es enorme. Todo es grande. Sus ojos, sus brazos, sus piernas…- Jaime hubiera querido que dijera algo más, pero lo estaba pasando francamente mal y no quería verla así.

- Ahora te diré lo que veo yo. En ese espejo hay una mujer. Es muy, muy alta. Gracias a eso no me tengo que agachar para besarle así el cuello. Además puedo mirarle directamente a los ojos, sin inclinación prácticamente, una mirada directa y profunda. Es una mujer muy muy fuerte. Sus hombros se marcan a través de la piel, y por eso puedo dibujarlos con mis dedos. La clavícula se marca y puedo bajar por ella hasta unos pechos duros, dos pechos que encajarían perfectamente en mis dos manos si es que yo tuviera un cuerpo entero y perfecto como tú. -Brienne dejó escapar un bufido, pero Jaime no había terminado de hablar.- Puedo seguir bajando por una cintura recta, dura, que puedo arañar y apretar sin miedo, hasta caer en unas caderas grandes, fuertes.-Jaime no podía seguir bajando, Brienne aún tenía medio cuerpo tapado. Jaime se agachó para bajarle los pantalones lentamente. Las bragas de agodón cayeron a la vez. Brienne estaba roja, roja de vergüenza, de furia, de miedo. Jaime aún tenía puestos sus pantalones, y lo agradecía enormemente en estos momentos. Controlando sus instintos, siguió hablando –Ahora puedo ver mejor las caderas, puedo tocarlas y comprobar que son enormes para poder mover unas piernas grandes, fuertes, largas…unas piernas que podrías tardar días en recorrer con los labios sin cansarte. Y en el cruce de esas piernas infinitas, tu pelo, tan bonito como la paja reluciendo al sol, como los campos de trigo. Abundante, como toda tu.

-¿Y mi cara Ser? ¿Os atreveréis a llamarme bella sin que os entre la risa?

-¿Bella? ¿Bella como Cersei? ¿Bella como la niña Stark? ¿O como la reina de los siete reinos, esa joven arpía? No, jamás diría eso. En absoluto. No quiero la belleza de Cersei, ya la he tenido y no me hizo feliz. Me gusta tu pelo enmarañado, que dice que no intentas dominarlo, que es libre, salvaje como tú. Me gusta tu frente, grande, amplia, llena de mechones de ese pelo rebelde, una pared entera para besar. Me encanta tu nariz, también habla. Dice cuando estás enfadada, y se hincha. Dice cuando estás avergonzada o tienes frio, poniéndose muy roja. Dice cuando estás relajada. Me gusta porque habla de ti. Tu boca es grande, ¡cómo podría ser de otra manera! Soy un aventurero, necesito una boca grande para explorar, una que me de trabajo. Y tus ojos... Nadie en los 7 reinos tiene unos ojos parecidos. Puedo ver las aguas de Tarth gracias a ellos, aunque nunca haya estado allí. Si alguno de esos hombres que te han tratado mal se hubiera parado a ver tus ojos jamás podría haberte dicho maldad alguna.

-Jaime, tengo media mejilla.

-No sólo media mejilla. Túmbate.- Brienne cayó entre los brazos de Jaime y la cama.-Tienes media mejilla que me dice que tuviste el valor como para enfrentarte a un monstruo y salir ganando. Pero no sólo eso, todo tu cuerpo es un mapa que refleja tu valor. –Jaime besó la mejilla destrozada de Brianne- Aquí, la marca de una soga alrededor de tu cuello cuenta la vez que te dejaste ahorcar para no tener que matarme –Besó su cuello lentamente, siguiendo el recorrido de la marca, lamiendo y sorbiendo cada trocito de piel. Su voz se hacía cada vez más suave hasta parecer un susurro- Tus hombros y tu pecho tienen pequeñas cicatrices de las que no sé su historia, que me recuerdan todo lo que aún no sé de ti y quiero conocer- Jaime besaba cada pequeña marca mientras Brienne se retorcía. Cuando alcanzó sus pechos, se dio tiempo para conocerlos. Ella respondía ante sus caricias, su respiración se aceleraba más y más.-Tu estómago tiene una gran cicatriz, la que me salvó más recientemente, la que te llevó con los dioses hasta que regresaste junto a mí de nuevo. –Jaime terminó pronto sus besos en esta zona ya que aún estaba dolorida.- Y esta es mi favorita. Una cicatriz pequeñita, pero te la hice yo. Cuando luchamos por primera vez. –Jaime empezó a lamer la herida en el muslo de Brienne, acercándose peligrosamente a su sexo. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, un lametazo rápido hizo que Brienne se encorvara completamente, levantando su espalda hacia el cielo. Él siguió esforzándose hasta que pudo ver la escalada clara que sólo la podía llevar al orgasmo. Se bajó los pantalones de un movimiento y subió sobre ella.

–Brienne…

-Siiii-

Aunque concisas, su pregunta era clara y su respuesta también. Jaime entró despacio en ella, con cuidado. A mitad de camino ella puso una mano en su vientre, frenándole, con un profundo quejido. Aguantaron así hasta que el dolor comenzaba a disminuir, y la mano de Brienne fue reduciendo su fuerza, haciendo que el empuje de Jaime continuara hasta el fondo.- No volverá a dolerte, te lo prometo- Él empezó a moverse en ella lento. Era todo tan distinto a lo que conocía hasta ahora que le parecía estar haciendo otra cosa diferente. Brienne gemía, pero desde que su boca la había abandonado su escalada había cesado. Jaime no sabía como acelerarla, introdujo su mano entre ambos intentando llegar hasta ella, pero el muñón que sostenía su peso se resbaló sobre la colcha, hasta que le hizo caer sobre ella.

-Para follar de verdad deberías haber buscado un hombre de verdad, un hombre entero.

-Encontré un hombre incompleto en las jaulas de los lobos, pero hace mucho se convirtió en un hombre de verdad.- Jaime la miró fijamente y se levantó sobre la cama, bajó de nuevo a su sexo y la lamió hasta que estuvo a punto de nuevo. Volvió a introducirse en ella, y en unos segundos Brienne ya había alcanzado el climax. Jaime terminó fuera de ella y ambos cayeron agotados sobre la cama, ella con su cabeza sobre él, él con su brazo sobre ella. Pronto Brienne salió de su abrazo y se situó de lado. Él la imitó.

-Lo que me has dicho frente al espejo…Nadie me había visto así jamás. Yo nunca me había podido ver de ese modo. Gracias.

-Eso es lo que tú me enseñas a mí cada vez que te miro. Tenía que devolvértelo de alguna forma.

El silencio volvió a ocupar la habitación.

-Jaime, siento lo de Cersei.

-Lo sé. Yo también.


End file.
